1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lifts for use in buildings to lift things between the floors, and relates more particularly to such a lift which can be collapsed when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In factories, plants, warehouses, etc., lifts may be installed for lifting cargoes from one floor to another. These lifts commonly comprises a hoistway in the building, a cage moved in the hoistway, a motor drive, and a lifting cable driven by the motor drive to lift the cage in the hoistway. This structure of lift needs much installation space, therefore it is not suitable for use in a narrow area.